Ósculo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: -One-shot por navidad- Él quería elegir su regalo, y ella no tenía ni idea qué deseaba. —¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres? —lo cuestionó finalmente rendida. —Un ósculo. —¿Un qué? —Un ósculo, Ino. Shikamaru&Ino.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

¡Hola a todos! Ahora sí, el **one-shot** que les había prometido como **regalo de navidad**. Realmente creo que ustedes se lo merecen y espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, como ven resultó un one-shot largo pero no pude evitar el divagar de mi mente (es inevitable), y si no es mucha molestia realmente me gustaría saber su opinión. Qué les pareció y demás, no estoy muy segura. Por eso, ya saben, si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad... En fin, no venía a eso. Venía a desearles una muy muy muy feliz noche buena y navidad. De verdad espero que lo disfruten y reciban muchos regalitos. Pero sobretodo que puedan pasarlo con aquellos que son importantes en su vida, y les deseo por sobre todas las cosas paz y amor (que creo es lo que realmente falta en el mundo). Y bueno, perdonen mi melancolía pero me agarró por la fecha. Como sea, quería **dedicarles este one-shot** a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer. Pero sobre todo a **anni fer **que no se si lea esto (espero que sí) pero una vez, hace mucho me pidió un one-shot. Y quería que supiera que no me olvidé, simplemente me tomó mi tiempo :). Espero que les guste. Los dejo... **¡Feliz Navidad!** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Ósculo**

Era esa época particular del año, invierno, donde la temperatura descendía gradualmente hasta pasados algunos grados bajo cero (aún en Konoha, donde el clima solía ser habitualmente cálido era normal aquel frío glaciar). Sin embargo, no era por ser invierno que era una época peculiar. No, en absoluto. Era por ser diciembre que lo era, más concretamente 18. Y aunque aún faltaban algunos días por delante hasta aquella noche tan esperada, la noche de víspera de navidad, se podía percibir en el aire la anticipación y expectación que generaba la proximidad de la fecha. La emoción vibrante y la alegría de la navidad atiborrándolo todo, junto con sus brillantes colores cegadores y luces resplandecientes por doquier.

Fuera adonde fuera, por dondequiera que caminara podía ver pequeños niños jugando y corriendo felices por las calles de la aldea hablando, con la emoción que sólo aquella época evocaba, sobre los posibles regalos que recibirían aquel año. Imaginando seguramente magníficos obsequios escondidos en grandes cajas y envueltos en papeles brillantes –preferiblemente de colores verde, rojo y dorado- con una blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa en sus rostros. Para ellos, navidad era dicha. Así como también lo era para las parejas que paseaban de la mano, más acaramelados que de costumbre, por la aldea observando a través de los límpidos cristales de las vidrieras y escaparates las distintas ofertas navideñas que las tiendas ofrecían. Ambos intentando elegir el regalo perfecto, ese ideal, para el otro. Aquel que demostrara cuanto significaban el uno para el otro. Shikamaru afortunadamente, no tenía ese problema. No se encontraba en el dilema de tener que elegir ningún tipo de regalo especial para nadie, así como estaba seguro de que él no lo recibiría. Y, honestamente, no le importaba. Aquello lo tenía sin cuidado alguno. Sin embargo, muy por el contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar de él, Shikamaru no odiaba la navidad. En absoluto.

Era cierto, quizá, que su falta de interés y entusiasmo en el asunto era claramente notoria (la cual no se molestaba en ocultar ni disimular). Así como también lo era el fastidio que sentía por algunas cuestiones de la festividad, como lo eran, por ejemplo, la compra de regalos y el abuso de precios innecesario de las tiendas que muy lejos estaban –en su opinión- de propagar el verdadero espíritu navideño . No obstante, también consideraba –y disfrutaba como tantos otros- los beneficios que la fecha acarreaba consigo. Y el no tener misiones que completar ni trabajos que hacer durante el mes de diciembre era uno de ellos, probablemente, el mejor.

Otro de los beneficios de la navidad que Shikamaru disfrutaba, y mucho, era la constante sensación de paz que se respiraba en el aire. El poder caminar tranquilo por Konoha, totalmente despreocupado, y sentir que nada malo podría ocurrir. Que nada podría estropear la tranquilidad que sentía a su alrededor. _Bueno, casi nada... _Pensó suspirando, a medida que observaba de forma perezosa hacia el frente de la calle donde una pequeña figura femenina de largo cabello dorado, recogido en una cola alta, se acercaba hacia él dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad. _Ino._

—¡Shika! —gritó alegremente la muchacha agitando los brazos, la cual se encontraba ahora a tan solo tres metros de distancia de su amigo.

El moreno resopló, cerrando los ojos unos instantes antes de volver a abrirlos. Dirigiendo su profunda mirada caoba a la chica frente a él, mientras refugiaba sus manos del frío en los profundos bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Hola Ino...

La rubia sonrió, observando con alegría lo que su amigo llevaba alrededor del cuello. Una ancha bufanda de lana, de franjas gruesas horizontales, color verde claro y verde oscuro —¡Veo que tienes puesta la bufanda que te regalé la navidad pasada!

Él bajó la mirada para observar el objeto un segundo y asintió, sonriendo débilmente —Resulta útil cuando hace frío.

Ino rió —Tienes razón. Hace mucho frío...

—Ajá —ratificó, observando a su amiga jadear agitada delante de él. Sus ojos vagando lentamente por sus delicadas facciones, descendiendo desde sus inmensos ojos azules, por el puente de la pequeña y respingada nariz de ella, hasta la redondeada punta enrojecida por el frío, y hasta sus sonrosados labios. Los cuales se encontraban levemente partidos y de entre ellos escapaba esporádicamente un suspiro congelado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ino? —preguntó finalmente, viendo que su amiga acababa de recobrar el aliento pues obviamente había llegado corriendo hasta donde ahora ambos se encontraban.

—¡Oh, cierto! —sonrió, enderezándose y estirando el brazo para enroscarlo alrededor del de él. Shikamaru la observó confundido y algo avergonzado. Lo cierto era que las demostraciones de afecto públicas no eran realmente lo suyo. Aún si se trataba de una amiga.

—¿Qué- ¿Qué haces?

—Te llevo conmigo —replicó la muchacha con una sonrisa, aferrándose aún con más fuerzas al brazo del chico—. No lo olvidaste ¿Verdad?

—¿Olvidar que? —Ino frunció el ceño en señal de desapruebo.

—Vaya... lo olvidaste —murmuró para sí decepcionada, aunque de todas formas las palabras llegaron al oído del chico a su lado quien no pudo evitar sino sentirse algo culpable, aunque no realmente lo suficiente como para importarle.

—¿Olvidé qué, Ino? —insistió algo fastidiado, observando la expresión dolida de su amiga aunque sin prestarle verdadera importancia. Ino era realmente una muchacha en extremo dramática y tendía a exagerar todas y cada una de sus reacciones, posiblemente con el solo fin de hacerlo sentir culpable a él. Pero Shikamaru era más inteligente, y la conocía demasiado bien como para caer en ello—. Ino...

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? —le reprochó soltándose de él y llevando sus manos a la cintura—. Hoy íbamos a decorar el gran abeto del parque ¡Chouji ya está allí esperándonos! Están casi todos. Y tú aquí holgazaneando...

Intentó reprimir un bostezo, cubriéndose los labios con la mano, aunque en vano pues Ino lo oyó. Dedicándole en respuesta una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Te mataría demostrar más entusiasmo? —se quejó—. ¡Estamos en navidad, Shikamaru!

Él se encogió de hombros —Es sólo una festividad más, Ino. Nada especial.

La rubia lo observó con incredulidad. Aquello era increíble, aún para Shikamaru. Era cierto que el moreno solía ser habitualmente poco demostrativo y rara vez se mostraba entusiasmado por algo, sin embargo, Ino había tenido la mínima esperanza de que aquel año fuera diferente y su amigo se mostrara más predispuesto a la celebración. Aunque considerándolo mejor, quizá había sido demasiado inocente de su parte.

—Vaya... —susurró con tristeza, bajando lentamente la cabeza. El Nara la miró confundido pero no dijo nada— y yo que pensé que este año sería diferente.

—¿Qué cosa? —no era habitual de Ino entristecer por él sino enfuriar.

—Nada, supongo que no hay caso contigo. No puedo contagiarte del espíritu navideño por más que lo intente.

El chico bufó —¡Qué problemática eres! ¿Es eso?

—¿Te parece poco? —gritó de repente molesta—. ¡Dios! Eres tan frustrante...

—Bien... —concedió él dejando caer su cabeza rendido, cruzándose de brazos frente a la muchacha— si te hace feliz iré a decorar el estúpido árbol.

En los labios de la pequeña rubia se dibujó una sonrisa —¿De verdad?

Él asintió, fastidiado. Pensando que de todas formas no podría contemplar las nubes aquel día, pues el clima era demasiado frío como para permanecer inmóvil demasiado tiempo y el cielo comenzaba ahora a tornarse de un uniforme tono gris claro.

—Vamos —_Mujer problemática. _Se quejó en su fuero interno, pensando en el acto de manipulación que se había llevado a cabo frente a él. Y del cual el moreno no había podido escabullirse. Con Ino siempre era mejor seguirle la corriente que contradecirla.

—¡Si! —gritó feliz aferrándose una vez más al brazo de él. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de la aldea, al principio en completo silencio. Simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru no pudo evitar notar los rosados labios de la rubia, ahora algo más pálidos de lo normal, trepidando levemente. Y con curiosidad, cómo su amiga se acurrucaba con más fuerza de lo normal contra el costado de su propio cuerpo. Lo cual lo incomodaba un poco pero eso jamás lo diría.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó finalmente, observando la vestimenta de su amiga con disimulo. A pesar de ser invierno Ino usaba una falda color púrpura cuyo largo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, similar a la que habitualmente vestía, y algunos vendajes a la altura de las rodillas. Y sobre el torso llevaba un largo suéter, también púrpura, holgado desde debajo de los pechos, los cuales se marcaban delicadamente por sobre la tela, hasta la cadera y sobre los hombros caía de forma irregular, cubriendo sólo uno de ellos y dejando expuesto al frío del aire la piel del otro.

—No —mintió la rubia, sutilmente estrechándose aún más contra el cuerpo del moreno. Shikamaru suspiró.

—Ino, no engañas a nadie —murmuró comenzando a desenroscar la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello.

—No se de que hablas, estoy perfectamente bien —aseguró. Sin embargo el temblar de sus labios la traicionó, el Nara sonrió.

—Eres tan terca, mujer —dijo aún con una sonrisa en los labios, contemplando a su amiga rodear su cuerpo con sus propios brazos—. Deberías considerar usar más ropa en invierno.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, Shikamaru! —se quejó, dándole la espalda a su amigo— Tú no entiendes nada de muje-

Sin embargo, sus palabras se congelaron en el aire al sentir las manos de él –desde detrás- en sus propios hombros. Así como el roce de la lana en la piel desnuda de su cuello.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo cuestionó volteándose a verlo, sin embargo la sonrisa en los labios de él había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba su siempre habitual expresión de aburrimiento.

Regresó sus manos al refugio que eran los bolsillos de su pantalón —No es mucho —dijo— pero al menos no tendrás frío en los hombros.

Ella asintió, sonriendo suavemente —Gracias.

Y sin decir más continuaron caminando, sin prisa alguna hasta el parque de la aldea, donde seguramente se encontrarían todos los demás adornando el gran árbol central.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó una voz familiar. Ambos levantaron la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Chouji, amigo ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el Nara acercándose al robusto muchacho.

El castaño sonrió —Se tomaron su tiempo ¿No creen?

Ino rió —Cúlpalo a él —señaló al chico a su lado—, estaba holgazaneando cuando lo encontré.

Shikamaru suspiró —Mujer problemática.

E inconscientemente levantó la mirada hacia delante, frente a él se alzaba un gran abeto. El más grande que hubiera visto jamás. Frondoso e imponente, con sus grandes hojas verde oscuro y su largo tronco de aproximadamente 60 metros de altura. A su alrededor cientos de personas se encontraban recolectando los adornos, de exagerado tamaño, e intentaban colocarlos adecuadamente en las ramas más bajas del árbol.

—Hay alguien que ha estado esperándote —dijo finalmente el castaño, atrayendo la atención de su amigo. Shikamaru lo observó un instante para luego ver por sobre el hombro de Chouji, con una sonrisa, la silueta de una mujer aproximarse con un pequeño niño, de aproximadamente 2 años, en brazos.

—Hola, Shikamaru —saludó Kurenai con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kurenai —bajó lentamente la mirada al pequeño que ella cargaba en brazos—. Hola pequeño —murmuró, acercándose para alzarlo. El niño gustoso aceptó y desprendiéndose del agarre de su madre se aferró al suéter del chico, el cual lo tomó entre sus brazos. Tanto Ino como Chouji contemplaban enternecidos la escena.

—¡Ika! —balbuceó el pequeño, observando al joven moreno que lo cargaba con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa. Shikamaru besó lentamente su frente y señaló el árbol. El niño rió, alegre—. ¡Abol, abol!

—¿Quieres decorarlo? —el bebé se agito alegre en sus brazos, extendiendo sus manitos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas una y otra vez—. Está bien —dijo y estirándose tomó una gran bola de color rojo brillante y la entregó al niño, el cual la aferró entre sus brazos e intentó colgarla de la rama más baja. Finalmente, lográndolo con ayuda de Shikamaru.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Kurenai acercándose y liberando al chico del pequeño, el cual inmediatamente se aferró a su madre y ambos se marcharon bordeando el árbol hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los jounin. Entre los que estaban Kakashi, Gai –el cual competía con el primero por ver quien colocaba más bolas y adornos en el árbol de navidad en el menor tiempo posible-, Neji –quien se mostraba verdaderamente poco entusiasmado por estar allí-, Shikaku, Choza e Inoichi –quienes al verlos saludaron riendo a sus hijos con un gesto de la mano- y Shizune, quien aparentemente estaba encargada de coordinar la decoración.

Mientras no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos estaban Hinata, Kiba, con Akamaru, y Shino quienes intentaban colgar una bola de color verde en una de las ramas de altura media. La cual al instante de ser colgada se soltó y cayó a toda velocidad contra el piso, siendo salvada en el último instante por el gran perro de color blanco.

—¡Bien hecho, Akamaru! —lo felicitó su amo, mientras Hinata palmeaba suavemente la cabeza peluda del perro con una sonrisa. Shino permanecía contemplando la escena en silencio.

—¡Oh! Hola Shikamaru —saludó el Inuzuka al notar la reciente llegada del Nara. El cual saludó con una leve sonrisa y un gesto de la mano antes de girarse a sus dos amigos.

—Mujer problemática, me arrastrarse a esto así que ¿vamos a hacer algo o qué? —la rubia rió.

—¡¡¡Claro, Shika!!! —sin embargo la atención de los tres fue inmediatamente atraída por el grito agudo de una voz familiar.

—¡¡¡Narutoooooo!!! —chilló una joven pelirrosa acercándose peligrosamente a un chico de profundos ojos azules y cabello rubio, el cual se encontraba de espaldas contra el tronco del abeto. Intentando escapar, obviamente en vano, del ataque de furia de su amiga. Detrás de ésta caminaba un muchacho alto, de alborotados cabellos azabache y ojos de un color negro similar, Sasuke.

—Idiota —murmuró éste observando a Naruto como si fuera la cosa más patética del mundo.

—¡Tú cállate, Sasuke! —chilló Naruto señalando con el dedo índice a su amigo, sin embargo sus amenazas fueron inmediatamente silenciadas con un golpe que Sakura propició fuertemente a su cabeza—. Ouch... —se quejó frotando la zona adolorida, Sai, quien acababa de aparecer, observó al rubio de forma inexpresiva. Sin siquiera realmente comprender el asunto.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —gritó la rubia de repente corriendo hacia su amiga, la cual se volteó a verla inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

—Cerda... ¡Viniste! —la muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

—Ajá, fui a buscar a Shika y luego vine para acá —observó a Naruto un instante discutiendo con Sasuke y luego se volvió nuevamente a su amiga—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Sakura bufó —Rompió tres bolas de color verde, una roja, dos doradas y dos campanas... —explicó la chica, señalando una caja que se encontraba a los pies de ambas a su lado, en la cual se veían cientos de fragmentos plásticos coloridos.

—Oh... —rió— Naruto es incorregible —Sakura asintió—. Y veo que también trajiste a Sasuke.

Sakura observó al moreno por unos segundos y sonrojada asintió —No fue fácil.

—Me lo imagino —concedió la rubia—, Shikamaru tampoco fue muy fácil de convencer. Y aunque está aquí sigue mostrándose muy poco entusiasmado. ¡Me desespera! A veces juro que...

Sakura rió —Ya, cerda, tranquila o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —bramó entonces Ino molesta—. La que tiene la frente grande y arrugada eres tú.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Sakura de enfuriarse —¡¿A quien le dices eso, cerda?!

—¡A ti! —replicó Ino, sin embargo calló al instante al sentir a alguien tironearle desde atrás la bufanda. Al voltearse se encontró con la siempre habitual expresión de aburrimiento de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué quieres Shikamaru?! —gritó, él se encogió de hombros.

—Deja eso ¿Quieres? Dijiste que teníamos que decorar el árbol —la ira pareció abandonar inmediatamente las facciones de la rubia, las cuales se relajaron y tornaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó, y tras aferrar a sus dos amigos por el brazo comenzó a arrastrarlos alrededor del árbol hasta una de las cajas con adornos más cercana— ¡Vamos!.

Y sin decir más soltó a ambos chicos e inclinándose sobre la caja tomó una de las bolas más grandes de color dorado, y tarareando una tradicional canción navideña, se acercó al árbol y la colgó. Volviéndose a sus amigos a la espera de una opinión.

—¿Qué les parece? —ambos asintieron, tomando cada uno un adorno similar y disponiéndose a colgarlo junto al de su amiga—. ¡Quedará realmente bonito! Mejor que los otros años.

Alegre, corrió de regreso a la caja y tras encontrar una gran campana dorada con un moño rojo y verde la tomó entre sus manos y regresó al abeto a colgarla. Sonriente, repitió la acción unas veces más antes de detenerse a contemplar su trabajo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, Ino quedó muy bien! —cumplimentó Chouji, observando maravillado el trabajo de su amiga—. Realmente te gusta la navidad ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió, enderezando la campana que minutos antes había colgado —¡Claro que sí Chouji! La navidad es una época mágica del año, para festejar con todos aquellos que te importan. Además, cualquier cosa puede pasar en navidad —el castaño rió.

Shikamaru, quien permanecía al lado de ella en silencio, habló —¿No estás grandecita para creer esas cosas Ino? Digo, ya tenemos 17. Esas son tonterías para que crean los niños.

La rubia se volvió a él —¡No! ¡Claro que no! —chilló molesta, avanzando hacia él—. Y a ti no te haría mal creer un poco más en la festividad ¿Sabes? En vez de parecer un viejo malhumorado.

Shikamaru bufó, volviéndose al árbol con intenciones de colgar la bota plástica color roja que tenía en la mano, no sin antes murmurar para sí, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera —Mujer problemática...

—Te oí —él se encogió sin voltearse a verla —Me alegro —respondió el chico, latente sarcasmo en sus palabras. Sin embargo, Ino lo ignoró y continuó su tarea de decorar el gran árbol. Saltando de rama en rama, subiendo más y más, para colocar los nuevos adornos –algo más pequeños que los anteriores- en las ramas más altas.

—¡Listo! —exclamó orgullosa. Sin embargo, al enderezarse uno de sus pies resbaló contra la fría superficie de la corteza forzándola a perder el equilibrio—. ¡Aaahh! —gritó, cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el piso. Sintiendo la distancia con el suelo acortarse, cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó por el impacto. No obstante éste nunca llego. Y en lugar del suelo sintió un par de fuertes cálidos brazos debajo de sus piernas y espalda, sujetándola.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver de quien se trataba —¿Shikamaru?

El moreno asintió —Deberías tener más cuidado mujer endemoniada, o podrías lastimarte de verdad.

—¡Como sea! —murmuró fastidiada, soltándose de un salto del agarre de su amigo el cual la observó en silencio alejarse sin decir nada.

—¡Bah, qué problemática es! —murmuró, retomando la decoración del gran abeto. El cual ya se encontraba decorado, en su gran mayoría, de la mitad hacia abajo.

Quince minutos pasaron hasta que Ino regresó. Lo que llamó la atención del Nara fue la ausencia de palabras. No sólo de comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos por parte de ella o la incesante necesidad de discutir con él, sino todo tipo de palabras. En efecto, le sorprendió el hecho de que Ino estuviera callada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó finalmente con curiosidad, observándola levantar la mirada al cielo. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Me preguntaba si nevará ¿Tú que crees Shika? —él sonrió.

—Nah, yo que tú no me ilusionaría Ino. Según mi papá no ha nevado en Konoha en más de 20 años —la expresión de ella se transformó en una de decepción, pero él no lo notó—. Además no hace tanto frío.

—Oh, aunque sería bonito —él la observó con una sonrisa. Sin molestarse en responder pues sabía perfectamente que su amiga no esperaba una respuesta.

De repente la muchacha retrajo sus manos del árbol, en las cuales sostenía un nuevo adorno, y sin dejar de mirar la frondosa vegetación frente a ella suspiró —Shika...

—¿Hn? —esperó a que continuara.

—¿Tú crees que Asuma-sensei está en alguna parte viéndonos? Se que es tonto pero... realmente lo extraño. Más aún en ésta época del año.

Él asintió —Supongo que es normal —admitió, si había algo que odiaba de la navidad era esa constante sensación de nostalgia en el aire—. Pero estoy seguro que esté donde esté está bien.

La rubia asintió, dibujando en sus rosados labios una sonrisa —Tienes razón.

Lentamente levantó la mirada y tras examinar el gran árbol notó que había una parte de éste, a una altura de aproximadamente 35 metros, que se encontraba totalmente vacía. Sin decoración alguna.

—Shika, coloca esto allí —señaló el punto exacto, él levantó la mirada y se volvió a ella.

—No quiero, es problemático.

—¡Shikamaru! —chilló, girándose a enfrentarlo—. Hazlo.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza —No. Además ¿Yo que gano con hacerlo? Requiere demasiado esfuerzo.

Ella bufó —¡Hazlo! —insistió.

Él volvió a negar —No, hagamos un trato mujer problemática. Dado que aunque no quiera me forzarás a hacer eso del intercambio de regalos —ella quiso objetar pero un gesto de la mano de él la detuvo—, al menos déjame elegir el mío.

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo la bufanda que te regalé el año pasado?! —se quejó la muchacha señalando el objeto aún enroscado en su cuello.

—Nada, simplemente no le encuentro demasiada utilidad —ella molesta refunfuñó, aunque sin decir verdaderamente nada.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres? —lo cuestionó finalmente rendida.

—Un ósculo —las facciones de ella se transformaron en una clara mueca de confusión.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó sin saber que era aquello, él se encogió de hombros.

—Un ósculo, Ino.

—¿Qué es? ¡Suena horrible! —se quejó—. Como una enfermedad de la piel o algo así...

Él rió —No te preocupes, no es una enfermedad de la piel.

—¿Qué es? —insistió la rubia totalmente desconcertada.

—¡¿No sabes que es?! —exclamó fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndolo creer que era imposible para ella no saber qué era aquello. Con el simple fin de fastidiarla. Como era de esperarse Ino inmediatamente negó desconocer el objeto.

—¡Por supuesto que sé! ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando Nara? —él sonrió, al ver la expresión contrariada de su amiga. Por más mentiras que escaparan de sus labios el moreno sabía la verdad, Ino no tenía idea qué era aquello. E inmediatamente las siguientes palabras de ella lo confirmaron —¿Es caro?

Él negó con la cabeza —Nah —y sin decir más arrebató el objeto de las manos de ella y de un salto fue a parar a una rama cercana a la que la muchacha había indicado. Colgando inmediatamente el objeto en el lugar adecuado —¿Qué te parece? —gritó.

Ella sonrió —¡Perfecto!.

E inmediatamente dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se marchó en busca de Chouji, al cual encontró hablando con Naruto a no menos de diez metros de donde se encontraba ella.

—¡Chouji! —lo llamó, acercándose lentamente a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede Ino?

—Quiero preguntarte algo, es sobre el regalo de Shikamaru... —el castaño asintió —¿Qué es un ósculo?

La expresión de Chouji inmediatamente lo delató, su amigo tampoco sabía que era aquello que el Nara tanto quería. Lo cual realmente la sorprendió pues creía que Shikamaru le habría contado a Chouji aquello. Aunque considerándolo bien no resultaba tan sorprendente para ella pues para su amigo la navidad no era nada especial, únicamente una festividad más en el calendario. Y se había asegurado de hacérselo saber, por lo que realmente no era extraño. En absoluto.

—¿No sabes?

—No —la rubia se giró a Naruto, aunque no realmente esperanzada de obtener respuesta satisfactoria alguna.

—¿Y tú sabes que es Naruto? —el chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Un tipo de ramen? —Ino suspiró, marchándose sin siquiera molestarse en contestarle. Naruto no tenía remedio, era simplemente incorregible. _¡Ya se! Preguntaré a Sakura. _Pensó, observando la pequeña figura de su amiga intentando colgar una campana roja en una de las ramas más bajas.

—¡Sakura! —gritó el nombre de la chica, sabiendo que si quería obtener respuestas satisfactorias debía tratar a la pelirrosa con respeto y evitar a toda costa llamarla "frentona". Al menos donde ella pudiera oírla.

—¿Ino? —preguntó confundida, observando a la rubia acercarse—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Preguntarte algo —la joven asintió, colgando el adorno finalmente y volteándose a enfrentarla—. ¿Sabes, por casualidad, qué es un ósculo?

Sakura la observó confundida —No ¿Qué es?

—¡Tonta frente de marquesina! —chilló—. ¡¡¡No lo sé, por eso te lo estaba preguntando a ti!!!

Sakura rió —¡Ah! No, no sé que es cerda. Pero suena a molusco... ¿Quizá sea un tipo de almeja? —Ino bufó.

—Olvídalo frentona, no eres de gran ayuda —y dándose media vuelta se marchó. Arrastrando los pies alrededor del árbol en busca de alguien que pudiera responder su pregunta. _Debo averiguar que es. _Pensó, siendo conciente de que si no descubría pronto qué era aquel objeto que Shikamaru tanto quería –probablemente- el chico no recibiría regalo alguno aquel año. Y para Ino eso no era aceptable.

—¡Hinata! —gritó esperanzada al ver a la Hyuuga cerca de Kiba y Shino intentando colgar una bola plateada cerca de una verde, mientras que Kiba la sostenía en sus hombros. Lo cierto era que Ino no era muy cercana a la muchacha, de hecho rara vez habían hablado verdaderamente, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba y Hinata parecía ser la única persona lo suficientemente seria y centrada como para responder su pregunta. Al oírla la muchacha se volteó e inmediatamente sus ojos perlados se posaron en Ino y en sus labios se dibujó una amable sonrisa.

—Oh... hola Ino —la saludó en un casi susurro. Bajándose de los hombros del Inuzuka.

—Hinata... ¿Sabes que es un ósculo? —ella negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente Ino repitió la pregunta a los dos miembros restantes del equipo 8—. ¿Ustedes?

Shino negó lentamente con la cabeza y Kiba respondió simplemente que no tenía idea alguna —Aunque suena como un tumor o algo así —acotó el castaño.

Ino rompió en risas, aferrando su vientre con sus brazos —¡No creo que Shikamaru quiera de regalo un tumor! ¡Jajaja! Pero gracias...

Así, despidiéndose, se marchó en busca de alguien más que fuera capaz de satisfacer su curiosidad y aclarar el asunto del regalo. ¿Por qué Shikamaru debía ser tan complicado? ¿Y qué tenía de malo la bufanda que le había regalado el año pasado? Pensó, aferrando la lana aún más contra la desnuda piel de su cuello y hombros.

De repente, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de una alta mujer esbelta de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos rojos sosteniendo un pequeño niño de cabello castaño en brazos. Aquel niño que asemejaba tanto al que una vez había sido su sensei. _¡Kurenai!._ Pensó, sabiendo que la mujer era probablemente su último rayo de esperanza.

—¡Kurenai-sensei! —gritó corriendo hacia ella, Kakashi y Gai que se encontraban hablando con la mujer se voltearon a verla.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? —la cuestionó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, la rubia jadeó intentando recobrar el aliento antes de volver a hablar.

—Kurenai-sensei ¿Tú sabes que es un ósculo?

La mujer la miró confundida unos instantes, ladeando levemente la cabeza, antes de romper el silencio —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ino se encogió de hombros —Eso dijo Shika que quería que le regalara... pero no sé que es.

Kurenai rió, observando la expresión de confusión de la joven rubia frente a ella—. Lo siento Ino, no tengo idea —confesó—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a él?

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó, arrojando los brazos al aire derrotada. Antes vencida que preguntarle al moreno qué era aquel objeto—. Dirá que cómo es posible que no sepa algo así y luego alardeará de ser más inteligente que yo... ¡De todas formas será él quien se quede sin regalo, no yo!

Y sin decir más se marchó, realmente frustrada por la falta de respuestas obtenidas aquel día. Sin embargo, aún faltaban seis días completos hasta la víspera de navidad por lo que la rubia aún no perdía las esperanzas. Seis días eran suficientes para descubrir que era aquello.

De repente, el grito enfuriado de una voz aguda familiar llamó su atención. Delante de sus ojos se encontraba Naruto, envuelto en las guirnaldas doradas que usarían para decorar el árbol, junto con las luces de todos colores, huyendo de Sakura.

—¡Idiota! ¡Dame las guirnaldas y las luces! —demandó.

—¡Lo siento, Sakura! No puedo quitármelas... —se disculpó asustado, intentando retroceder y tropezando al instante en que la guirnalda se colaba entre sus pies. Forzándolo a caer de espaldas contra el piso.

—¡Naruto! —bramó—. Te lo advierto, dámelas, y sin dañarlas, o te golpearé hasta el cansancio —Sasuke, quien acababa de aparecer, observó a Naruto indignado. Negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Vaya que eres idiota! —murmuró.

Sin embargo, la ira de Sakura pareció disiparse cuando de entre la multitud –la cual había acudido a ver qué era aquello que estaba sucediendo- apareció Hinata. Quien tímidamente se acercó a Naruto y ofreció ayudarle a quitarse aquellas ataduras navideñas.

—¡Gracias Hinata! —exclamó observando a la muchacha obrar hábilmente con sus manos sobre el enredo de guirnaldas y cables que el chico era, no obstante Hinata no lo miraba. Su perlada mirada se encontraba fija en sus manos, su rostro completamente sonrojado.

—De... de nada Naruto —susurró, aún sin verlo a los ojos. Y es que para ella era imposible, aún tenerlo tan cerca era difícil. El calor del roce de sus pieles, la respiración de él tan cerca de su rostro. La proximidad de sus cuerpos era lo que hacía imposible a la Hyuuga verlo. Era inútil, cada vez que lo intentaba la timidez se adueñaba de ella y de repente las palabras parecían faltarle.

—Listo —anunció finalmente dejando caer las guirnaldas y las luces al suelo alrededor del cuerpo de él. Naruto sonrió, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Hinata! —gritó feliz, sintiéndose de repente aliviado de no tener que recibir los golpes de Sakura por su torpeza.

—Na... Naruto —suspiró, sintiendo de repente el aire faltarle. La cabeza dándole vueltas mientras todo comenzaba a nublarse. Oyó a Kiba y Kurenai gritar su nombre pero pronto sus voces desaparecieron y se sintió desvanecer.

Cuando despertó, sólo Kurenai permanecía a su lado –junto con el pequeño hijo de Asuma.

—¿Qué- qué sucedió? —la morena sonrió.

—Te desmayaste Hinata, pero mira —señaló al frente. La Hyuuga siguió con la mirada allí donde su sensei señalaba. Delante de ella se alzaba la más maravillosa imagen que jamás hubiera visto. El gran abeto se encontraba completamente decorado, a su alrededor se encontraban entrelazadas las guirnaldas doradas y verdes en las que Naruto se había enredado, así como también las deslumbrantes luces de todos colores que destellaban de forma intermitente, alumbrando el centro de la aldea. En la cima del vistoso árbol se podía ver una gran estrella dorada.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, observando fascinada el hermoso árbol frente a sus ojos. Kurenai asintió, sonriendo.

—Será una navidad especial...

-------- o --------

Finalmente la esperada noche había llegado e Ino comenzaba a sentirse impaciente a medida que observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Suspiró, cepillando lentamente su cabello. Observando en el cristal frente a ella su propia imagen. Su larga cabellera rubia se encontraba suelta de su habitual recogido y caía toda delicadamente sobre uno de sus hombros, sus inmensos ojos azules delineados finamente en negro con el fin de resaltar su intensa mirada, mientras que sus labios se encontraban levemente sonrosados. Estirando la mano la muchacha depositó cuidadosamente el cepillo sobre su escritorio y contempló cuidadosamente el resto de su atuendo. Ino llevaba un vestido negro, amarrado con tirantes finos detrás del cuello y cuyo escote en V (el cual llegaba hasta debajo de sus pechos) dejaba ver la pálida piel expuesta de sus redondeadas curvas. Al filo del escote el vestido, sujeto alrededor de su delgada figura por una cinta de raso púrpura con una flor de tela violeta debajo del pecho izquierdo, se iba haciendo paulatinamente más holgado hasta un centímetro arriba de las rodillas donde terminaba plegado hacia adentro. Alrededor de su desnudo cuello colgaba un collar de piedras nacaradas color púrpura –a tono con la cinta del vestido- largo hasta la clavícula.

—¡Ino, apresúrate! —oyó a su madre gritar—. Pronto llegarán los Akimichi y los Nara.

—¡Voy! —gritó, suspirando lentamente. No era justo, pensaba. Observando a través del cristal hacia el frío exterior. Mientras cientos de otras chicas podían disfrutar aquel día especial en pareja, ella se veía forzada no a pasarlo sola, sino peor, pasarlo con sus dos aburridos compañeros de equipo. Chouji y Shikamaru. Al menos, la idea de la fiesta en la academia –a la que acudiría después de la cena- la animaba un poco. Lo que le recordaba... no había conseguido el regalo que Shikamaru le había pedido. _Oh, bueno. _Pensó. _No creo que Shikamaru se enfade._

Y poniéndose de pié, tomó del respaldar de su silla un suéter largo (también color púrpura) que había preparado antes de ducharse y se lo puso. Observándose una vez más en el espejo antes de salir. La prenda le quedaba levemente holgada, aunque amoldándose sutilmente a su silueta, llegándole hasta las caderas, dejando ver algo del negro vestido. Mientras que el cuello aunque alto era levemente flojo y caído hacia delante, dejando expuesto a la vista de todos la delicada línea de la clavícula de la muchacha.

—¡Listo! —exclamó satisfecha con su atuendo, sintiéndose realmente hermosa. Como si nada pudiera detenerla.

Entonces sonó el timbre, y corriendo bajó con una sonrisa a abrir. Siendo inmediatamente recibida por los Akimichi y los Nara, quienes se encontraban en la puerta y en sus manos traían el tradicional pastel navideño de vainilla y fresas.

—¡Hola! —saludó feliz, agarrando entre sus manos el pastel que Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru, había traído.

—Hola Ino —respondió alegremente la mujer. Así como también lo hizo la madre de Chouji, la cual se mostró feliz de verla. Shikaku y Choza permanecían junto a sus esposas con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro. En ese instante apareció en la sala Inoichi, quien al ver a sus dos amigos y ex compañeros de equipo se acercó animadamente a recibirlos. Y así los tres se perdieron en la cocina en busca de un trago.

—¿Tu madre donde está Ino? —preguntó Yoshino, observando por sobre el hombro de la chica. La rubia señaló a la cocina y ambas mujeres desaparecieron. Dejando a Ino sola con sus dos amigos.

—Hola Ino —saludó Chouji, la rubia sonrió.

—¡Hola Chouji! —Shikamaru permaneció en silencio, examinándola cuidadosamente. Ino podía sentir sus intensos ojos caoba recorriéndola por entero, cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin embargo lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué tan arreglada? —preguntó finalmente, ingresando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sólo entonces Chouji pareció notar a que se refería su amigo.

—¿Por qué no? Es navidad ¡Estoy de buen humor! —comentó—. Y quiero que se note... —Shikamaru la observó confundido y ante la expresión de él la chica no pudo evitar sino sonreír—. No espero que lo entiendas —se acercó y susurró a su oído—. Es cosa de chicas...

Y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó a la cocina con el resto de las mujeres, las cuales se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles de la cena. Asegurándose que todo estuviera listo y terminando de retocar los últimos detalles. En el comedor, la gran mesa se encontraba ya dispuesta con manteles festivos de acuerdo a la ocasión y fina vajilla de porcelana. La cual su madre utilizaba únicamente en celebraciones como aquella.

Alegre, se acercó a donde se encontraban sus amigos sentados y tomando asiento junto a ellos sonrió. Observando las expresiones de ambos. Sonriendo al ver que Chouji parecía emocionado ante la llegada de la comida mientras que Shikamaru, sentado junto a ella, se mostraba como siempre aburrido despreocupado.

—Sonríe ¿Quieres? Es navidad... —él la observó un instante.

—Mujer problemática —murmuró, aún observando con discreción el atuendo de la rubia muchacha frente a él. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Ino se veía bien. Demasiado bien para su propio bien.

Intentando despejar su mente del asunto observó a su madre servir la comida en los distintos platos, ayudada por las madres de sus dos amigos mientras conversaban alegres. Sus padres, por otro lado, no hacían nada verdaderamente productivo. Simplemente se habían sentado en sus respectivos lugares y continuaban bebiendo, un vaso tras otro de sake, y charlando despreocupadamente.

—¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre! —se quejó Chouji esperando ansioso a que todos estuvieran en la mesa para empezar a comer.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y amenas charlas. Y anécdotas navideñas de otros años de sus padres. Entre las cuales se contaban una en la que Inoichi, estando ebrio, casi cayó al lago de Konoha y una en que Shikaku y Choza habían sido perseguidos por Yoshino con una escoba por comerse antes de terminada la cena, el postre.

—¡Jajaja! Bien hecho Yoshino... —rió Ino, Shikamaru y Shikaku bufaron murmurando al mismo instante "Mujer problemática". Choza simplemente sonrió.

—Valió la pena, el postre estaba delicioso —el resto rió. Observando la expresión risueña del hombre. Mientras las tres mujeres se levantaron de su asiento en busca del postre, observando en el reloj que tan solo quedaban quince minutos para la medianoche.

—¿Irán a la fiesta de la academia después? —preguntó Ino a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Nah, demasiado problemático.

—¡Shikamaru! No seas aguafiestas, debemos ir. Todos irán —el chico arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y? Eso no significa que yo deba —la rubia lo observó molesta. Sabiendo muy bien carta jugar para forzarlos a ir—. ¡Yoshino! —gritó a la madre del moreno, el chico se giró asustado, siendo perfectamente conciente del plan de Ino.

—¿Si querida? —preguntó la mujer castaña con una sonrisa, Shikamaru deseó no haber estado allí en aquel instante.

—¡Shikamaru no quiere ir conmigo a la fiesta de la academia! —se quejó, fingiendo decepción aunque debajo de aquella expresión dolida Shikamaru podía jurar haber visto una sonrisa malévola. Puso los ojos en blanco, así era Ino después de todo.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! —él negó con la cabeza, sabiendo inútil todo esfuerzo de objetar. No tenía sentido, ya había perdido aquella disputa hacía mucho tiempo ya.

—Si, si ya se. Voy a la fiesta —refunfuñó e Ino sonrió a su amigo—. ¿Por qué no le hiciste eso a Chouji?

—Porque a él no le importa ir ¿Verdad Chouji? —sonrió, acotando deliberadamente— Habrá comida...

El castaño sonrió —No, claro que no me molesta.

Shikamaru suspiró e Ino rió —¡Está decidido!

E inmediatamente sus ojos azules se posaron en él, examinándolo cuidadosamente. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en su habitual cola alta. Vestía unos largos pantalones negros y un suéter con gruesas franjas horizontales color chocolate y negro. Sin embargo, a pesar de la simpleza de su atuendo Ino debía admitir que lucía bien. Al menos lo suficientemente decente como para acompañarla a la fiesta.

—Estás aceptable —admitió, el moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cielos! Gracias Ino... —replicó con sarcasmo. La muchacha rió.

—Oh, no te pongas emocional Shika. De verdad, te queda bien el color marrón. Combina con tus ojos.

Él refunfuñó —Como sea...

Sin embargo, Ino ignoró las últimas palabras de él pues su vista estaba fija en Chouji. Quien la observaba confundido.

—¿Ino?

—Chouji ¿Puedes acompañarme arriba? —murmuró, el joven robusto asintió, observando un instante a su amigo antes de marcharse. Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ino, una vez adentro la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué?

—Son las doce... —exclamó, entregando a su amigo un regalo— ¡Feliz navidad!

El castaño la miró confundido —¿Y Shikamaru?

La rubia bajó lentamente la mirada avergonzada —No pude conseguir el regalo que quería... No tengo nada que darle. ¿Crees que se enfade?

Chouji se encogió de hombros —No lo sé.

—¡No le digas que te di un regalo?

—Pero Ino... Shikamaru se dará cuenta que no le regalaste nada. ¿No es mejor explicarle porque no le hiciste un regalo?

La chica asintió —Si, pero lo haré en la fiesta. De todas formas no le digas.

—Pero...

—¡Por favor Chouji! Ya me siento bastante mal. Como si fuera una mala amiga, no lo hagas peor —él asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a sus amigos aún tratándose de cosas triviales como lo era ésta.

—¡Bien! Ábrelo y vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de ella, desgarró el papel y abriendo la caja encontró una larga bufanda color azul.

—Gracias... —exclamó rascando su nuca.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó ofendida, arrojando las manos en el aire en señal de enfado—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Shikamaru también puso esa expresión cuando le regalé la bufanda el año pasado...

—Eh... no es eso Ino. Es sólo que nos regalas bufandas todos los años, y Konoha no es tan frío realmente. Sólo en ésta época.

—¡Bah! —bufó—. Ustedes son demasiado exigentes. Mejor vamos...

El chico asintió, resignado completamente a intentar convencerla de que el regalo realmente le había gustado. Y aquello no era mentira, simplemente no estaba sorprendido por ello. Pero Ino no lo entendía.

Así ambos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, hacia la planta baja, donde Ino tomó la mano de Shikamaru –forzándolo a ponerse de pié-, los tres se despidieron y marcharon camino a la academia. Recorriendo lentamente las calles adornadas de Konoha, donde con cientos de guirnaldas verdes y rojas iban de un lado al otro entremezcladas con luces destellantes blancas. Observando a medida que avanzaban en cada puerta de las casas y edificios, cientos de arreglos hechos de muérdago colgados. Motivo de la festividad. Así como también el gran abeto que habían decorado días atrás y que ahora deslumbraba a todo aquel que lo observara.

—¡Llegamos! —anunció la rubia con una sonrisa, tomando a sus dos amigos del brazo y arrastrándolos al interior del lugar. Zigzagueando en los distintos corredores de camino al gran salón, aquel en el que –años atrás- se habían llevado a cabo las preliminares del examen chunin. Aquel en que Shikamaru había sido el único en promover.

Al entrar se sorprendieron de encontrar el lugar prácticamente irreconocible. Las luces tenues y decorado con cientos de globos dorados y plateados en el techo. La música resonaba fuertemente como un eco y a los costados de lo que parecía ser la pista de baile varias personas permanecían conversando y riendo. En la parte alta del salón, donde habían observado los combates aquella vez, se encontraban algunas mesas dispuestas, llenas de comidas tradicionales navideñas y bebidas.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó feliz. Observando maravillada el decorado del lugar y el magnífico ambiente festivo que se respiraba allí —¡Vamos a bailar! —ordenó al Nara. El cual reacio permaneció fijo en su lugar, de pié contemplándola como si de repente hubiera enloquecido.

—Sabes que no bailo, Ino.

—¡Oh! Shika —gimoteó tironeando del brazo de él—. Es navidad ¿Sólo por esta vez?

Él negó con la cabeza —No.

—¡Por favor! —insistió ella observándolo suspirar rendido—. ¡Tomaré eso como un si! —y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hacia la pista. Donde ambos permanecieron de pié enfrentados hasta que la rubia colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y él, dudoso, descansó su mano en la cintura de ella. Notando de repente lo sinuoso de su silueta e intentando ignorar la extraña sensación de cosquilleo en su interior. O el fuego que subía a sus mejillas, rogando que la chica no notara lo incómodo y avergonzado que estaba. Afortunadamente, la luz tenue disimulaba perfectamente el rubor del rostro de él.

A su lado, Kiba y Hinata bailaban alegres. El castaño observando en cada giro por encima del hombro de la muchacha a Sakura y Naruto bailar. Sakura asintió, girando bruscamente. Kiba haciendo lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! Sakura —se quejó al sentir la mano de la pelirrosa soltarse de su hombro y arrastrar consigo a Kiba, dejando a Naruto junto a Hinata.

—¡Hi- Hinata! —exclamó feliz, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos y comenzando a mecerse lentamente, como Sakura le había enseñado. De repente, todo pareció surreal para la joven. Observando al chico que había amado desde los ocho bailar felizmente con ella, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Su corazón palpitaba violento contra su pecho, su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse sin siquiera ella notarlo.

De pronto, alguien colisionó con ellos, empujando a Naruto "casualmente" hacia ella. Kiba rió, observando a ambos sonrojarse. E inmediatamente dio la señal a indicada a Shino –quien permanecía en silencio en la penumbra-, el cual murmurando algo a la oscuridad envió un pequeño insecto hacia donde la curiosa pareja se encontraba. Ino observó atenta, sonriendo al ver el objeto que el bicho cargaba.

—Un muérdago —exclamó feliz la rubia, señalando la pequeña hoja de color verde esmeralda con pequeñas bayas rojas sobre la cabeza de ambos. Hinata se sintió desfallecer.

—¿Un muérdago? —preguntó Naruto, confundido observando a la muchacha frente a él. La cual sonreía tímidamente, jugando de forma nerviosa con sus dedos.

—Se supone que debes besarla —indicó Ino con una amplia sonrisa, aún meciéndose en los brazos de su amigo. El cual observaba la situación tan divertido como su amiga.

—¡¡¿Be- Besarla?!! —chilló de forma exagerada. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Bah, no seas problemático Naruto... Sé un hombre —se quejó. El rubio asintió, tragando saliva nervioso, observando a los inmensos ojos perlados de la muchacha frente a él.

—Hi- Hinata... ¿Te molesta? —ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello pasara. Y no resultara únicamente un sueño producto de su imaginación.

Sin embargo, lo sintió todo real al instante en que los labios de él se posaron ligeramente sobre los suyos por un breve instante, y el simple gesto disparó una descarga hacia su cuerpo el cual tembló en brazos de él.

Kiba rió, felicitándose a si mismo y a Sakura y a Shino por la genialidad del plan —¡Feliz navidad Hinata! —aulló. La muchacha asintió feliz, sintiendo aún el corazón latirle de forma irregular. Naruto sonreía.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Ino, volviéndose a su amigo—. Eso fue lo más dulce que vi en mi vida, hasta viniendo de Naruto.

El moreno asintió, observándola en silencio suspirar y hablar de cuanto desearía ella algo así, una especie de milagro navideño que la hiciera encontrar ese amor que tanto buscaba. Por supuesto, él creía que aquello era absurdo. Pero no arruinaría su fantasía infantil, no aquella noche. No en navidad.

—Ino... —susurró, inclinándose hacia el oído de ella pues la música se encontraba demasiado fuerte como para permitirles mantener una conversación normal—. ¿Y mi regalo?

Ella palideció, por un instante lo había olvidado por completo... y había tenido la esperanza de que él lo hiciera también. Sin embargo, el moreno no parecía haber olvidado el asunto, ni la promesa. E Ino se sintió fatal por tener que decirle que no había logrado conseguirle aquello que él le había pedido. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera había podido averiguar qué era.

—¡Oh! —sonrió avergonzada, tomando al muchacho por la mano y comenzando a arrastrarlo a través de la pista hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las mesas. Al atravesar gran parte del salón se encontraron con Tenten, quien extrañamente permanecía demasiado cerca del Hyuuga y no fue hasta que Ino bajó la mirada que observó sus manos entrelazadas. Sonriendo continuó. Pasando junto a Sakura quien intentaba señalar a Sasuke el muérdago sobre ellos, el cual el chico ignoró arrojándolo lejos aunque besándola de todas formas. Con cierta desesperación

—¿Ino, a donde me llevas? —se quejó—. ¡Mujer problemática! —gritó por encima del ruido, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó guiándolo a través de la multitud hacia un gran balcón abierto en la segunda planta. El cual tenía una amplia vista a Konoha pero principalmente al inmenso árbol de navidad decorado frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí? —rezongó soltándose del agarre de ella. La rubia sonrió.

—No te enfades... No pude conseguir tu rega-

Sin embargo sus palabras fueron ahogadas al instante en que Shikamaru la tomó por el cuello atrayéndola firmemente hacia él. Sus labios rozando torpemente contra los de ella, su respiración agitada a medida que sus bocas se fundían en un cálido beso. Ino, sin saber realmente qué estaba haciendo comenzó a corresponder gustosa. Al principio lenta y suavemente para luego besarlo con más voracidad. Pero justo en el instante en que todo parecía un remolino de sensaciones, e Ino se sentía perder en el gesto, Shikamaru se apartó mordiendo lentamente el labio de ella hasta arrancarse completamente de todo roce. Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Por un instante esperó la reacción de ella, el impacto. Las consecuencias de su acción. Sin embargo aquello no ocurrió, Ino no lo golpeó. Simplemente permaneció allí en silencio observándolo con los ojos desbordados y la respiración agitada.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! —lo cuestionó, su voz temblorosa a pesar de querer fingir firmeza. Shikamaru sonrió aún más.

Simplemente respondiendo con dos palabras —Mi regalo...

Ino lo observó con incredulidad, el palpitar de su corazón retomando paulatinamente su ritmo habitual —¡Me robaste mi primer beso! —se quejó.

Él negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa aún plasmada en sus labios —No, te lo pedí como regalo de navidad.

—¡Dijiste un ósculo! —el moreno rió, estirando la mano para atrapar entre sus dedos un largo mechón dorado de la chica.

—Ajá, un beso... —susurró, inclinándose hacia ella hasta que sus bocas permanecían a suspiros de distancia.

—¡Me engañaste! —chilló la muchacha apartándose. De pronto la expresión de Kurenai acudió a su mente— ¡Y Kurenai-sensei lo sabía!

El muchacho rió una vez más, levantando su mano derecha —De eso no sé nada... lo juro.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —se quejó, comenzando a caminar en círculos en el balcón como un león enjaulado. Observando de vez en cuando el precioso árbol de navidad decorado frente a ellos. Pero pronto la mano de él en su muñeca la detuvo.

—¿Qué? —lo cuestionó, molesta aunque no verdaderamente con él sino consigo misma por haber caído en semejante truco. Shikamaru ciertamente lo había pensado cuidadosamente.

—¿Puedo decirte un secreto? —ella asintió, observando al chico frente a ella acercarse nuevamente de forma peligrosa a sus labios. Y aunque Ino no quisiera admitirlo realmente deseaba probar la boca de él una vez más.

—Si... —jadeó, sintiendo el aliento abandonarla con cada respiro de él sobre su piel. ¿Quién hubiera creído a Shikamaru capaz de algo así? Obviamente ella no.

—Éste también fue mi primer beso —y sin siquiera haberlo planeado la rubia se abalanzó una segunda vez contra él, ésta vez rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia ella, estrechándolo cuidadosamente contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios recorrían gustosos los del moreno.

Sin embargo la sensación de algo helado y ligero tocando su delicada nariz hizo que Ino se apartara, observando hacia arriba con una sonrisa notó que nevaba.

—¡Mira Shikamaru! —exclamó feliz, señalando los pequeños copos de color blanco pálido danzar en el viento. Cayendo uno a uno lentamente, cubriendo toda superficie con la que hacían contacto. Nunca había visto nevar pero cada navidad había tenido la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

Shikamaru se inclinó y la besó una vez más, de forma efímera, sonriendo. Murmurando contra su boca tres simples palabras —Feliz navidad, Ino.


End file.
